


Say It With Hot Pockets

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [32]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: older_not_dead, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Older Not Dead" 2014 community challenge over on Livejournal. </p><p>My prompt was: Skipping meals.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Say It With Hot Pockets (Chinese Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855708) by [lzqsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk)



He knew he should eat more, his borborygmi waking Bear from his sleep on the rug, but he couldn't afford the time to do so. 

Every moment not spent at Harry Dodo's rare books job — Root's sense of humor left a lot to be desired — was spent trying to save the world, severely hampered by the care he had to take not to alert Samaritan. 

If only he could talk to John— Mr. Reese and the others. He knew he might never see him— them again, hoped he— they... Damn it, he hoped _John_ was happy in his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Finch looked thin. 

It had taken John three months to find him — he'd had to work around his job cleaning the primate enclosures at the Bronx Zoo — through a combination of understanding how Root's mind worked that she would have never credited a helper monkey with having and good old-fashioned leg work. 

Every night John watched Finch through his apartment window until Finch finally crawled exhausted in to bed, happy just to see Harold was safe. 

John's stomach rumbled but he ignored it, taking another sip of coffee. He was used to hardship, Finch wasn't and he worried about him.


	3. Chapter 3

He was curled in to John, palming his cock as his slicked fingers found his— doorbell. 

Half-asleep, he stumbled from the couch, Bear dogging his footsteps. Through the peephole, he saw a young boy holding a grocery sack. He opened the door. 

"Here, mister, scary guy named Bruce Wayne gave me a twenty to deliver this." 

After he'd closed the door, Finch put the sack full of Hot Pockets and Ramen Noodles on the coffee table. The note inside read: _**Never** open the door._

Bear sniffed the sack and whimpered. 

Finch patted him. "I know, Bear, I miss him too."


	4. Chapter 4

They'd taken to having dinner together. 

They'd probably die of Scurvy from their poor diet and they were sixty feet apart, John on the roof across the street, but he wouldn't have traded it for the best restaurant in Manhattan. He missed hearing Finch's voice, but nothing was perfect. 

What he wanted was to climb down off the roof, go to Finch, kiss him and tell him what John had only admitted to himself once they were separated. 

What he got was Harold's hand pressed to his window every night before he turned out the lights. 

John always 'pressed' back.


End file.
